Couldn't Stand It Any Longer
by MsChifSantos
Summary: Sasuke betrays Hinata's trust in the heat of the moment and the aftermath has her confused about their friendship. "Why does it hurt so much?" One Shot. Sasuhina, very slight Itahina


AN: Slight Itahina, More so Sasuhina. One-Shot.

* * *

><p>Itachi wasn't a morning person. He liked lazy Saturday mornings where he could stay in bed longer than usual. There was no rush nor did he have to make an early breakfast for his brother who had texted that he was staying over at Suigetsu's house. Yes, nothing could disrupt his peaceful morning; except for the sudden ruckus in his front lawn. His eyes shot open and immediately narrowed at the feminine yells shouting profanity and violent threats.<p>

"How could you do it? You inconsiderate, jerk!" Itachi heard another thump against his house and pushed his covers away. He couldn't remember what he had done to any woman recently and his immediate suspicion was that it had to do with Sasuke. "Come out, you son of a bitch! Can't confront a girl?" The next thump made him anxious because he could tell the difference in the sound. It sounded like she was hitting a car! "Who's pathetic now?" He quickly put on his slippers and ran to open the front door. _Damn fan girls, what did you do now Sasuke?_

He opened the door just in time for a large stuffed bear to hit him in the face. After gathering his senses he saw a shocked and mortified Hinata Hyuuga looking at him.

.

.

.

Hinata had cried herself to sleep last night. She wouldn't answer her phone nor did she log on to any of her social media accounts. The dread of what people were saying about her or worse the pity they would have for her made her heart ache even more. She didn't know what compelled Sasuke to suddenly blow up at her in the middle of lunch and spill her old secret but he did. The sudden silence from her group of friends and even those that had overheard was suffocating and she could feel the stares burn into her as she tried to control her breathing. Sakura had immediately gotten up and left with Naruto trailing behind, "Hinata's just a friend and I don't have feelings for her! C'mon, I love you!"

In all honesty, she always knew that Naruto didn't see her in any other light but it still hurt for him to say it so carelessly and bluntly. Hinata's crush on him had greatly dwindled over the years and once her best friend had begun to date him she knew it was time to move on. It was a good thing that she never confided in Sakura about Naruto; unfortunately she had confided in Sasuke, who she knew longer than anyone else.

The next morning, she didn't feel any better. Her phone indicated many unread messages, voicemails, and missed calls. None were from Sakura and that made her feel worse. Naruto did invoke some feelings in her but she had redirected them into admiration not infatuation. Now Sasuke had torn her friendship and she didn't know why. The more she thought about the situation, the angrier she got. She grabbed a box from her father's office and threw anything he ever gave her, including photos of happier times, clothes he let her borrow yet never asked for back, and finally tore the necklace from her neck. He had given it to her last year for her birthday and she wore it every day. It used to bring a smile to her face, now it scorched her skin.

Hinata didn't have much of a plan. She figured that she would write a note and leave everything at his door step but her hand couldn't stop shaking. It was hard to convey her anger or to string the proper words so she just grabbed the box and walked to the Uchiha house.

Standing in front of the house made her sad but she quickly wiped those tears. He didn't care so why should she? Her anger began to boil over at how thoughtless he threw everything away. She grabbed a random item from the box and threw it at the house. It felt good. She didn't know how many she threw until she started verbalizing everything she wished she could do Sasuke. Hinata wasn't one to follow with any violent threats but the words felt like velvet and soothed her.

He wasn't coming out and her fury grew at his cowardice. She threw some random objects at the car in the drive way that Sasuke always drove her in. He was so protective of it. After more verbal insults, the door opened. Without thinking, she grabbed something soft yet large and hurled it at the door.

The male at the door wasn't Sasuke but his older brother who was always kind to her. Hinata dropped the picture frame she was going to throw next. Itachi held the stuffed bear and gave her a bewildered expression. "Care to explain what you're doing?"

"I didn't- You weren't the one- I'm sorry and I'll be leaving now." Her vendetta against Sasuke had gone south, she wanted to crawl into bed and never wake up. However, Hinata forgot about the box and tripped over it in her frantic escape. She fell on her knees but her pride hurt worse. "Please let the ground open up and eat me." Soft chuckles from behind made her wish harder.

Suddenly she felt Itachi carry her into his house amid her protests. "Please don't kill me. People know I came here so they'll know if I go missing." She had heard from Sasuke that his brother could be ruthless but she had never done anything to cause his ire, until today. "I'll pay for whatever damage I caused and I'll pick everything up. Please don't hurt me." He placed her on the kitchen counter and went into the bathroom to get some bandages and clean up her wounds.

"I doubt that there was much if any damage. You might have given a scratch or two to the car but nothing major. I just hope you don't sue for being injured on my property." Hinata being thankful for his understanding shook her head quickly.

"I assure you I won't." He could tell she was serious and laughed. "I was joking."

Her ears burned. "Oh." He gently wiped the blood and she looked away hoping that he wouldn't notice the blush creeping up. He was handsome after all. "So what caused you to lose that calm Hyuuga demeanor?" Itachi looked up and saw her mood get serious.

He knew his brother could be cold and cruel at times but he had never seen it directed at Hinata. He himself had always looked at the Hyuuga heiress with interest. She looked like a fragile princess who needed a knight to save her, the knight being his brother but Itachi didn't think of her as timid anymore. Not after that display.

Even though she had never dated before, as she talked about it to Itachi it felt like she was going through a break up. For all intended purposes, it was a break- up. She was severing any ties to a relationship she had deeply cherished. However, it was apparent to her that Sasuke didn't value it the same way she did.

Her tears tugged at his heart strings and he went to wipe them away. "I have no idea why he did that but I apologize that you had to go through that. It was not his secret to tell." She sniffed and looked away. "Anyways you look better when you aren't crying and beautiful when you smile." He didn't know why he was saying these things but her crying stopped.

Hinata looked into his dark eyes that resembled those that she used to find comfort in. She leaned in and Itachi's phone rang. She quickly retreated and he told her to not move before he went to answer it. Hinata took this opportunity to jump gingerly off the counter, make it to the door and save what little dignity she had left. She overheard part of Itachi's conversation, "Yes, I understand. I can reschedule the meeting…." Perhaps she could finish her last three months of school at home or go into a witness protection program. She weighed who she would rather be interrogated by, her father and cousin or her school mates.

"I thought I told you not to move." Hinata had barely opened the door but was soon carried and placed back on the counter. Itachi went back to cleaning her knees and she could feel like time was going agonizingly slow. He finished and placed bandages on both knees.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was so soft and quiet. "Like I said before, there is no damage." Hinata knew that he was trying to forget what she initiated but she couldn't be a coward and hide anymore. "I'm sorry about acting inappropriate. I shouldn't-" Itachi quickly interrupted. "I was actually looking forward to it." Hinata was shocked and blushed furiously. "That's nothing to apologize about a kiss….depending on the meaning behind it." Itachi leaned in and gave her an innocent kiss on her lips. "I know you are confused but don't give in to any rash decisions. Many men wouldn't hesitant to use it against you."

He gave her one parting piece of advice. "Think long and hard about your relationship with Sasuke. I know he doesn't deserve it but give him a chance to prove himself to you." She nodded and hugged him before leaving the house. Hinata gathered everything she had thrown and placed it back in the box. She couldn't find the necklace and gave up looking for it unaware that Itachi had been staring at her the whole time.

"Sasuke, you are so lucky I know you are in love with this girl or else I would have gone so much further.

Later that night, Sasuke walked up to his house that feeling like shit. He had taken Suigetsu's offer to go out to drink and numb any feelings of remorse. Her eyes were filled with so much misery and betrayal which caused him to wish he could go back and just shut his mouth. But his ego and pride and taken enough blows and he couldn't stand being overlooked every day.

There was a reason why he never dated or why he always partnered up with Hinata. He had been in love with her for as long as he could register what that warm feeling was every time she smiled at him or gave him physical contact. The conflicted feelings came whenever she would treat him as Sasuke, not an Uchiha or the school heart throb. He liked that she wasn't like most girls he knew who sought superficial things but she also didn't treat him differently from Kiba or Shino. After all these years, he just wanted her to return the feelings he had for her.

It all came to a head when they (everyone else that is, he wasn't much for talking) were playfully joking with Kiba how he was still pining after Ino who had begun to date the new transfer student. "You should look at the bigger picture; there are plenty of fish in the sea!" Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto's cliché advice but scowled at how Hinata laughed and agreed while rubbing Kiba's back.

"You're one to talk, Hinata. How long have you had feelings for this idiot even as he's dating your best friend? Pathetic." He didn't register Sakura leave or whatever Naruto was saying; all he could see was Hinata gather her things and rush out the opposite way the couple had gone. She had given him one last glance and turned away. Hinata didn't show up for the rest of her classes and the rumors spread like wildfire before the last bell rang. He thought about calling her but figured she would screen his calls.

Sakura and Naruto had quickly patched things up after school, at least enough for Naruto to wrap his arms around her in the parking lot. Sasuke turned away from the scene; his slip up could have damaged an innocent relationship and he was grateful that he hadn't. This way he could focus on salvaging things with Hinata.

He walked into his house and saw his brother sipping a cup of coffee. Itachi walked to Sasuke and flicked his forehead. "Oh Sasuke, you're such a child." Sasuke was used to his brother's unusual behavior but was still confused.

.

.

.

Hinata had swallowed her pride and gone to school. Of course her father had a lot to do with it, he refused to let her stay at home for a simple childish excuse. "There's less than three months left!"

Sakura had slowly started to talk to Hinata and their friendship while initially rocky, was still intact. The main problem that Sakura had was how left in the dark she was about Hinata's feelings. It hurt that she had never told her but Hinata said that she didn't want Sakura to ever turn Naruto down for her sake. "Honestly, I probably would have never told you because it served no real purpose. I've moved on a long time ago, so let's drop this. C'mon, you can't deny that you're happy." Hinata nudged her shoulder and Sakura couldn't help the grin.

"Yeah, that goofball is really something." Hinata felt better that she and Sakura were on better terms. She still found it awkward to be around Naruto who felt like she was constantly watching him. One day she cornered him after school and he threw his arms up. "I love Sakura!"

Hinata rolled her eyes and shook his shoulders. "I know that and I don't feel for you in that sense anymore, at all. So stop acting like a…knucklehead and treat me like you did before!" Naruto was shocked at the sudden unlike- Hinata attitude that she just displayed and laughed. He stuck out his hand and she took it as a new start. "So what was it that made me irresistible? My muscles? Or dashing good looks?" He was joking but Hinata didn't find anything funny about it.

"You know I think it was how stubborn you were. You have such a hardhead; I was amazed that Sakura never gave you brain damage. Would you like me to tell her about this conversation and we can see how it holds up now?" Naruto laughed even harder but noticed her raised eyebrow and serious expression.

"I was joking!"

While Hinata was mending some of her relationships, she left one for last since she was more confused about it than any other. Hinata felt guilt for almost using his brother to find comfort in while at the same time hurting Sasuke. She knew why she had been so eager to get lost in those eyes, they were similar to the ones she never saw any judgment or scorn. The moment they did, it felt like her world had collapsed.

It proved to be excruciating for Sasuke who found himself iced out by the one person that held his heart. He didn't talk much and tried to catch her eye but she avoided his stares. She only spared him a moment before her father picked her up one day. "I'm hurt and confused. There's also the grief that the public humiliation caused me. Please be patient." Hiashi honked louder seeing Sasuke so close to his daughter, he never liked how close they had gotten over the years.

Sasuke knew that he had to make a show of his apology and since she had been the focus of much public talk he had to do something big. It would be unlike him but he would do whatever it took to be in her graces even if she never returned his love. But it didn't mean he would let his feelings go unheard.

He found the perfect opportunity on Friday when the school had an assembly. It was regarding end of the year finals, prom, and the upcoming fundraiser for next year's activities. Tsunade had asked a senior to rile up the crowd into school spirit frenzy since sales were low and Sasuke didn't hesitate to raise his hand. Although suspicious, Tsunade figured his good looks would move some sales along.

Sakura, who was the class president, gave him some talking points. Sakura had forgiven him since Naruto begged her and she maintained some professionalism when talking to him. Shino was the vice president but being a good friend of Hinata, had not even looked his way. "The baked goods go quicker but if we want to make any sort of profit, we need to sell the school themed blankets, jackets, and hats. I kind of overestimated how many people would buy them." Sasuke wasn't really listening and was more focused on what he was going to do once he got out there. "Sakura, do you have some dark lipstick I can borrow?" Even Shino's stoic face cracked at that.

.

.

.

Tsunade had finished stressing the importance of finals and called out the senior class representatives. Shino and Sasuke bought the boxes out while Sakura talked. "Alright, so we still have some school merchandise available for anyone who wants to show their school spirit. Who wants to show the world which school is the greatest!?"

There was no response, if anything the crowd got quieter except for some snickering. Sakura's eye twitched. "I said 'Which is the best school in the city?'"

"Suna!" More snickering. Sakura was about to tear her hair out. The school had lost many times against their rival but didn't they have any pride?

Sasuke took the microphone and immediately had everyone's attention. There was something about the Uchiha. _Damn him_, Sakura thought. Instead of talking he went to a box and took out a blanket. He tore the plastic bag and Sakura freaked out and whispered, "We won't be able to sell them if they are opened!"

"Just trust me." He turned back to the crowd and rubbed the blanket on his cheek. "It's so soft and I can just see myself hugging it close to my body for warmth. How much are they, Sakura?"

"12.50"

"I'll take it!" A girlish voice yelled out. Sakura went to grab an unopened one but the girl protested. "I want the one he's holding!" A sudden frenzy commenced with more girls bidding on the blanket. Shino had an idea and opened every merchandise item. Sakura joined in and they threw hats, jackets, and blankets on Sasuke. As long as they touched him, the girls would be willing to pay for the item.

The crowd soon became upset when they ran out of things to sell and Tsunade couldn't help seeing the money signs on the Uchiha. They could order more and use the same tactic since he was so willing. She went to grab the microphone from Sasuke but he held it from her. "I need to say something." She would've just taken it but he did push a lot of merchandise in a faction of the time that it took them all school year.

"I have something to say. I did something very stupid and childish because I couldn't deal with my emotions. It hurt many people and the person who I care about more than anyone. I put her in the center of a terrible situation because I wanted her to look at me in a different but positive light. She is the kindest, sweetest, most beautiful girl in the world and… " He saw Hinata in the first couple of rows with wide eyes. Everyone else was staring and some of his friends were smirking; he felt his heart beat louder. "Fuck it. I love you, Hinata Hyuuga!"

Sasuke tore open his shirt and the screams were deafening. He had written Hinata's name with a large heart surrounding it on his chest. It was smudged a bit since they had practically rubbed everything on him. Tsunade motioned for the crowd to settle down but it grew once they saw Sasuke pulling his pants down. She rushed him out of sight and the girls shouted indignantly. In those brief moments, Hinata could see that he was wearing the tomato patterned briefs she had bought him as a joke. Naruto nudged her out of her daze and raised his eyebrows suggestively. Even with some death and envy-filled stares from other girls, she couldn't stop her blush or silly grin. "Sasuke, you dork."

.

.

.

His punishment wasn't as bad as he thought. He just had to pose in more school merchandise that Tsunade ordered. Of course he also had immediate detention for causing a near riot.

The moment he left the school grounds, most people had left. Some of the guys taunted him with their own stripping but Sasuke didn't care. He had plans to go to Hinata's house and talk to her but as walked up to his car he saw that she was waiting for him.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"I called your brother and he said you were in detention."

"Yeah."

"So, I guess you have a career waiting if the whole lawyer thing doesn't work out." Hinata gave him a smirk and he acted annoyed. She suddenly turned serious. "How long have you felt that way?"

Sasuke stepped closer and caged her body to his car with his arms. "Way before you felt that way for Naruto." She felt so inconsiderate for throwing this infatuation in his face while not recognizing his.

"Oh." Sasuke didn't respond.

"Well, I want to apologize." Sasuke focused his stare at the other cars in the parking lot as he pushed away.

"I know you don't feel the same way but I just wanted to let you know. I'm okay with just being friends if you want." Hinata smiled but shook her head. His heart dropped.

"After you told everyone, I was confused about why it hurt so much. You were always the one person I could trust and when you broke it, it really broke me. It hurt more than when Naruto looked at Sakura. It made me do some stupid and out of character things. I mean, I even made a pass at your brother because you looked so much alike. That was really embarrassing." Hinata frowned while Sasuke clenched his fist and thought about how to maim Itachi. "Then I realized that I felt like a scorned lover might feel. Like my heart was breaking because losing you would go farther than losing a friend, it would be like losing someone else entirely. And I'm not talking about family member." She looked up at him and he took his chance.

Sasuke gave her a kiss on her lips and forced himself to pull away. "You have no idea how much I've always wanted to hear you say that. But, if you wish to take this further, I cannot be used as a replacement for Naruto. As much as I love you, I will not allow myself to be used to soothe any heartache."

Hinata quietly found her voice. "As much as you think you have me figured out, you haven't realized that I have long given up on Naruto. Honestly, I don't know how to progress any further with you since this is all new to me….but I'd like to try."

Sasuke searched her eyes for any doubt and smiled when he found none. He finally lost himself in her embrace and lips. They would have stayed there if not for the catcalls from some classmates. "Let me take you home." Before she entered her house, he gave her another kiss much to her father's dismay.

He had to have a talk with his brother as soon as he got home. However, Itachi was there to greet him and held up the necklace he had given Hinata for her birthday with a mischievous smile. Sasuke tore it from his grip and decided to push the talk for never.

"I don't know it that means you patched things up. Is she free then?" Sasuke stormed back downstairs and tried to seem threatening. "We are together so keep any intentions to yourself, old man."

"She didn't seem to mind the age gap, before. Maybe we can compare kisses?"

"What the hell did you just say!?"

.

.

.

Hinata still felt guilt and convinced her boyfriend that she loved him by showering him with kisses. Sasuke asked her to do it in front of Itachi on day but it backfired when he criticized Sasuke's skills and asked to show him how it's done.

In the end to make everyone feel better, Hinata was never alone with Itachi who loved to make them squirm.

* * *

><p>AN: This was the longest one-shot I ever wrote. Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
